Four Seasons
by xselene411x
Summary: Jack has finally been able to catch the other three season spirits, Rapunzel the spirit of Spring, Merida the spirit of Summer, and Hiccup the spirit of Fall. But as he's getting to know them, the four have to stop a danger that threatens the balance of the seasons and the safety of the people on the world.
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked through the streets of Burgess on the last official night of Winter, putting last minute bits of frost on telephone wires, buildings, cars and even trash cans. He did this every year around the Spring Equinox, since he loved watching the Spring spirit change Winter into Spring. In fact he liked watching the seasons change whether it be Summer to Fall, Spring to Summer, Winter to Spring, and of course Fall to Winter when he himself changed the season. The Summer solstice wasn't very easy for him to watch with the heat that came with it, but he still liked to see it.

"Won't be long now..." He muttered to himself as he saw the sun starting to rise. He flew up into the air on the wind, and landed on the branch of a tree that was by a lake. He waited until finally he saw her. A girl poked her head out from behind tree, her incredibly long hair put into a huge braid so it wouldn't be tangled in everything. She had a light purple dress on, no shoes, bright green eyes, and flowers decorating her braid. Jack didn't know her name, since the two had never talked before. Jack didn't know the Summer or Fall spirits names either, though a few times he considered getting to know them.

The Winter spirit watched as the girl went around, twirling in a sort of dance. The snow around her feet melted and fresh green grass perked up as it did. She touched her hand to the branches of trees gently, the roots of her hair starting to glow as she sang and danced, "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._"

As she sang the glow spread from the roots of her hair until her entire head of hair was enveloped in the bright golden glow. Soon the tree branches began growing small buds on them that would soon turn to lush green leaves. As she finished the song, a handful of small flowers that had been poking out of the small patches of snow that had melted prior to the Equinox, began to blossom, "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._"

Once the song was done, the Spring spirits hair lost some of it's glow, though it still slightly shimmered as she laughed and jumped around, melting snow and growing small plants. Jack smiled as he watched, then stiffened a little as he watched the girl skate out onto the frozen lake. As she did she left a trail of thawing ice, until it was no longer safe to walk on. As she stepped off of the lake and stood on the edge of the land surrounding it, she frowned and looked around. Jack was alert as well, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. By the time he noticed what was wrong, he'd already heard the girl scream.

One of Pitch's nightmares was loose. It charged right at the Spring spirit and tackled her, sending her careening into the ice cold water. Out of sheer panic she started to kick and thrash, the cold water hitting her like a slap in the face. Jack's eyes widened, "No!" He shouted flying at the nightmare and hitting it with a flurry of ice, destroying it. He turn to the water and looked in searching for the girl. Finally she broke through the surface, gasping for air. Jack immediately grabbed her and pulled her out of the water, relief washing over his face. He carefully patted her back as she coughed and sputtered, afterwards asking, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded and coughed a bit before responding, "Y-yeah... That nightmare just took me by surprise... Thank you for helping me.. You're... Jack Frost right?" She said smiling a little and tilting her head a bit.

Jack smiled a little, "Yeah that's me. You're the spirit of spring. I've seen you change the seasons a couple of times."

"Have you now? How come you never stopped to say hi?"

"I dunno. Guess I kept getting sidetracked." He replied with a small chuckle.

the girl smiled and laughed a little, "Well now we have a chance to get properly introduced. I'm Rapunzel." She said with a smile.

Jack smiled back, "I'm Jack Frost. So how long have you been the Spirit of Spring?" He asked tilting his head.

"Hmm around 500-1000 years." She said with a chuckle(Note: I looked this up to get an idea of when she was alive so I could get this right.) "And you?"

"301 years and counting." He replied.

"So you haven't been around all too long have you? I was wondering why there wasn't a spirit of Winter." She said with a small laugh.

"Heheh. Yeah it's only been 300 years. And one year since I became a guardian." He responded.

Rapunzel's smile got wider, "You're a guardian? That's so cool! What's it like? I've only ever met Bunny since you know Easter in Spring and everything, but what are the other guardians like? I bet you've gotten to know them a lot over the years!" She said.

Jack chuckled a bit nervously, "Heheh yeah uh actually I've really only known them for a year. Bunny I knew before that but it was a rivalry. In all actuality I was thrown into being a guardian for reasons I didn't figure out until I took the oath."

"Oh I see." She said, then caught a glimpse of the sun which was starting to rise quickly, "Oh! I need to finish up starting Spring! Well it was nice meeting you Jack. I hope we can talk again! I'll introduce you to the other two seasons too!" She said smiling then started off running, "Bye Jack!" She called as she went.

Jack smiled and waved back, "Bye Rapunzel." He said, waving to her as she left. He started walking, covering the flowers and grass with a thin layer of frost as he did. The heat of the sun rising was making him a bit uncomfortable though, so he flew up into the air and off to somewhere that wasn't too warm.

Jack sat in a nice snowy place in Alaska, thinking about his encounter with Rapunzel. He hadn't intended on interrupting her start of Spring by talking so much, but he enjoyed being around her and meeting her. He never talked to the other seasons when he watched the change, since they were busy, and he never ran into them anywhere else so it was nice to finally talk to one of them.

He sighed a bit and started flying into the air and heading someplace else. He wondered if he'd be able to run into Rapunzel again, then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he stopped, hovering in mid-air, and looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he just had a bad feeling that wouldn't go away. Keeping his staff at the ready, he flew to a small field. It wasn't too hot but it wasn't very cold either. The flowers had already bloomed there so he was guessing that Rapunzel had been through already. But Jack still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

It was then that Jack saw the northern lights, signaling for the guardians to come to the North Pole for a meeting. Jack started into the air and off to the Pole, but when he started getting close to the workshop he faltered. He yelped when the wind started letting him fall, then caught him as fast as it dropped him. Jack blinked hovering for a moment to get his bearings. This hadn't been the first time Jack's powers had faltered. Ever since the Winter Solstice Jack's powers acted up once in a while. Mainly just the wind dropping him suddenly.

Jack shook his head and flew the rest of the way to the workshop, landing in the globe room. He grinned a little at all the activity. The Yetis were busy making toys, North was talking to Sandy, Tooth was giving orders to the fairies, and Bunny got there just before Jack and was warming his feet by the fireplace. Once Bunny looked up and saw Jack he turned and got the attention of North, who turned and gave Jack a big smile, "Jack! Welcome! How are you?"

"Been good. Met the Spirit of Spring earlier today while she was changing to season. She's pretty nice." Jack responded putting on a grin.

North nodded a bit and Bunny started walking over to the Winter spirit, "Sounds nice, you been feeling okay mate?"

Jack blinked, his grin disappearing, "Yeah I've been feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're powers have been actin' up. I saw ya almost fall on the way in." Bunny said, a concerned scowl on his face. Jack went silent knowing that Bunny was right. Bunny went on, "If something's wrong Jack you gotta tell us."

Jack hesitated and sighed, "My powers have been faltering ever since the accident on the Winter Solstice." He admitted, "That nightmare must've done something when it attacked me." On the night of the Winter Solstice, like Rapunzel Jack was attacked. He was lucky and didn't get hurt other than the nightmare biting his arm. Jack looked from one guardian to the other as they all got worried faces. Jack gripped his staff nervously, "Guys..? What's going on?"

North took a deep breath before starting to explain. What he said made Jack get a chill down his spine, "The thing that attacked you was not a nightmare Jack. It was a fearling. Something far worse than nightmares. We believe you and the other season spirits are in danger."

**/So I've started this but I don't know if it's any good. If you guys want me to continue I will, updates will be slow though since I'm working on several fan-fictions at once. Also if you guys have any suggestions or anything feel free to tell me. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah woah wait, what do you mean we're in danger? And what do you mean that thing was a fearling I saw it it was a nightmare-"

"Fearlings and nightmares can be very similar in appearance Jack." Bunny began to explain, "Because of this it's very easy to underestimate them and let your guard down. Which is exactly what happened on the Winter Solstice."

Jack's hand went to his arm subconsciously, resting on the spot where he was bitten. When he did he blinked and bit his lip a little, feeling a small burning around the spot. North saw this and said in a low tone, "Jack. Has that bite been giving you problems?"

Jack hesitated. He hadn't even looked at the bite since the accident other than to change the bandages a couple of times. But it did burn once in a while when he touched it. He nodded a bit and Tooth went to him, taking his arm and rolling up the sleeve. Jack winced as she did, then his eyes went wide as Tooth unwrapped the bandages. The fairy gasped and backed away a bit when she saw the bite wound. The skin around the wound was extremely pale and almost a sickly grey, and the veins showed underneath. The bite itself was swollen slightly, and was a sickening black and blue. Jack couldn't stop staring at it, and he was biting his lower lip to keep from wincing or crying out. Now that the wound was exposed to the open air, it burned almost unbearably.

North came over and looked at the wound, a concerned expression on his face. He turned to Tooth, "Go get bandages." He said, temporarily covering the wound with a cloth. He properly wrapped it up after the fairy came back, "This is bad..." He muttered as he bandaged up the wound.

Jack looked at the guardians, a frightened look on his face, "I-I- It wasn't... It wasn't that bad the last time I changed the bandages..." He said, then a sudden realization hit him, "Rapunzel! I have to find Rapunzel! S-she got attacked earlier what if... What if she got bitten too?!"

"Calm down Frostbite Rapunzel's okay. I talked to her all the fearling did was try to drown her. Ya got there before it had a chance to bite her." Bunny said going over and putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Right now let's worry about you."

Jack nodded a little and slid his sleeve back over his arm. He calmed down a little, but he still had a look of fear on his face. North saw the look and said, "Jack how about you stay at the warren and help Bunny for a bit while we figure this out da?"

Bunny gave North a look, knowing how much of a trickster Jack was, but then understood. Distract Jack until they could figure it all out, "Yeah, and the other season spirits come around sometimes to paint eggs. It'd give ya a chance to meet them."

The corners of Jack's mouth twitched into a small smile at the suggestion and he nodded, "Alright."

North smiled, "Good. See you all again sometime." He said as Bunny tapped his foot to the ground, opening up a tunnel. Jack waved by and jumped into the tunnel with Bunny. As they walked along Jack's face took on a look of worry again. He couldn't stop thinking about the bite on his arm.

Bunny saw Jack's look of worry and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Ya know mate, you already know two of the season spirits." He said, deciding not to try and reassure him that the bite wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Jack gave the Pooka a look of confusion, "What do you mean two? Rapunzel's the only one I know."

Bunny shook his head a bit, "Well you didn't get to know the other but he carried you back to North's after the accident. Like the fearling that attacked Rapunzel, you got thrown into a lake. The Fall spirit did CPR on ya and brought ya to North's." He explained.

Jack looked forward again. The Fall spirit saved him? The two never even properly met before the accident. Jack's mouth twitched into a smile. He couldn't wait to meet the other spirits. When they arrived at the warren Jack grinned a bit. It wasn't everyday he got to go there and he always loved it there. He especially loved freezing the dye rivers and sometimes painting an egg or two. He walked around, putting a bit of frost on some flowers and smiling as the light from the sun caught it and made it sparkle.

Bunny chuckled watching Jack then caught sight of three figures sitting up on a hill near the edge of the warren. The other three season spirits were already there, each had an egg and a paintbrush in their hands. Bunny turned to Jack, "Hey frostbite. Look over there."

Jack looked up and blinked, turning to the hill and smiling. He flew over and landed next to the three. Rapunzel saw him and smiled, "Hey Jack! Didn't expect to see you here."

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Yeah this is only my third or fourth time here." He said then looked at the other two. One was a girl with a mass of curly red hair, a blue green dress, and a bow and arrow quiver on her back. The other was a boy with semi short brown hair, a brown fur vest, a green long-sleeve shirt, slightly darker green pants, a single boot on his right foot and a prosthetic left leg.

"Hello there lad! Ye must be Jack. Punzie's been tellin' us about ya!" The girl said with a grin, "I'm Merida. Spirit of Summer."

"Nice to meet you Merida." Jack said with a grin. He looked at the boy and blinked. He seemed familiar.

"Nice to see you better than the last time we met Jack." The boy said. When Jack simply tilted his head he continued, "I'm Hiccup the spirit of Fall. We met last Winter Solstice. Well rather, I met you."

"So that's why you looked so familiar." Jack said sitting down next to Hiccup, "You're the one that saved me from drowning." Hiccup nodded and Jack smiled.

"So what brings you here? Bunny says you're quite the trickster and that he didn't tell you how to get to the warren." Rapunzel said, handing Jack an egg and paintbrush.

Jack started to paint the egg a light blue, "Well we had a meeting at the Pole and afterwards Bunny let me come here.." He faded off a bit, thinking about telling them. North _had _said that _all _of the season spirits were in danger.

Hiccup and the other's noticed Jack's distracted look and took on concerned faces. Hiccup put a hand on Jack's arm, accidentally on the bite wound. He blinked when Jack tensed a little, "Jack are you okay..?"

Jack was silent for a moment before speaking, "You guys need to hear this too. The meeting was about the accident on the Winter Solstice."

"You were attacked by a nightmare right?" Rapunzel said with worry on her face. She already knew that it was a fearling that attacked her.

Jack shook his head, "It was a fearling. And when it attacked me.. It bit me." He rolled his sleeve up to show the bandaged bite, "It looks worse under the bandages but.. North thinks we're in danger. And I think he's right." He said pulling his sleeve back down over his arm.

The other three all looked at each other. Each of them had worried looks on their faces. Hiccup still hadn't moved his hand from Jack's arm. He looked at Jack with a lot of concern in his face, "Jack... The three of us are fine... It's you that we're worried about right now."

"Yeah." Rapunzel said, "I could try to help that bite if you want. I don't know if it'll help or irritate it though..."

Jack shook his head, "I'll be fine. I was worried sick about you though Rapunzel. I'm glad you're okay." He looked at the other two, "My guess is that they're going to attack you two on the Summer Solstice and Fall Equinox."

"If that happens then we'll have to be on the look out." Hiccup said.

Merida followed up, "Let's stop this problem before it get's any worse. And let's get Jack patched up and keep his bite from causing him problems."

Jack nodded, "Right. But for now, let's just try to have a little fun until the Solstice." He said putting on a grin, "After all, it's pretty far away and Easter is coming up soon."

The other three nodded. Bunny watched as they all laughed and painted eggs, sometimes painting each other. He chuckled a bit and crossed his arms, happy that Jack had made some new friends. But he couldn't help but have that nagging worry at the back of his head. Things were just getting started, "Those kids have got a real challenge ahead of them... I hope they're ready..."


End file.
